I Have Literally No Idea
by LBellersen
Summary: Crap... I don't know how to describe this. Normal PhilxOC and DanxOC fanfic I guess.. lmao shit sorry... Rated T just in case, probably just swearing for now though...
1. Chapter 1

_First fanfiction in a while. Not my best, but once I get back in the groove it'll get better, I promise. Love you all for reading :) _

Chapter 1

Steph's POV

"Yo, Steph, nice rehearsal!" Martin, one of my friends, called out to me as I left the studio.

"Thanks! Not too shabby yourself." I joked in my deep Scottish accent before stepping out into the cold. I followed the now-familiar path to my apartment in London. I pulled my tan sweater in closer to me, trying to keep out the cold.

I had just gotten out of a rehearsal for the traveling dance company I was a part of. We were performing the Nutcracker in just two weeks. Our first show will be in London and our second then in Brighton. My flat, which I rent out because when we're not traveling, we're in London rehearsing, is just a few blocks over from the studio. My flat is on the third floor of the building, and has one room, a small kitchen, a living space, and a beyond small bathroom.

I took a shower, my body rejoicing in the hot water after a hard rehearsal. I got out and threw back on my sweater and a white skirt before heading to Starbucks. I felt like treating myself, don't judge.

After waiting forever in line, I finally got to order my light vanilla Frappuccino… and the card declined.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am, there's nothing I can do." The barista told me.

"Yeah, I understand, I just haven't been paid yet." I could feel the people around me judging me. I just sighed as the barista passed me back my card, apologizing again.

"Here, I've got it for her." A young man with brown hair and deep brown hair came up next to me.

"That's really not necessary." I told him, turning to leave. He grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to face back toward the counter.

"Don't play this game. I'm paying for your coffee, and that's that." I could feel my face burning up, but allowed him to pay for my drink and his own.

"I feel bad; as soon as I can I'll pay you back. Is there an address I can send it to?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"I insist. This is ridiculous; you shouldn't have to pay for a stranger's coffee. I'm going to pay you back, whether I have to hunt you down on my own or not."

"What's your name?"

"Steph. Why?"

"I'm Dan. Now we're not strangers. And I don't mind paying for a friend's coffee." He left me speechless.

"So, Steph, what do you do?" Dan asked, staring at my face intently and making me slightly uncomfortable.

"I dance with the traveling corps centered here in London."

"That's cool. Don't laugh, but I make videos for YouTube." He looked ashamed.

"That's really amazing! I didn't know people did that. That must be the life!"

"And traveling around doing what you're passionate about isn't amazing?" He asked, incredulous.

"Not with all the stress and pain that comes with it." I shrugged a bit, brushing it off as if it were nothing.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee, but I gotta go. Can I have your address so I can pay you back?"

"You do not need to pay me back, I swear. Let me walk you home, ok?"

"Not in a creepy stalker way, right?" I joked.

"Never." He responded sarcastically.

Marie's POV

"Hey May, you ready to go?" My flatmate, Michelle asked. We were planning on going to the park to take a break from studying.

"Yeah!" I pulled on my pale blue cardigan over my denim blouse and paisley skirt. I tied my worn-down brown oxford shoes and grabbed my phone before following Nicole out the door.

Michelle and I were both going to university in London, me majoring in General Education, her in Biochemistry. She's a bit of an overachiever. We graduated from IB together, got into the same university, and are now flatmates! We've stuck by each other through thick and thin, like those girls in corny 90's movies.

"Seriously May, hurry the fuck up." She called over her shoulder, already halfway down the hall before I could stumble out of the door.

"Coming Mich!" I called out, locking the door and running down after her. We were on the second floor, and there wasn't an elevator, so we always had to take the stairs. This proved troublesome when Michelle broke her ankle playing football early this year.

We both walked down to the park next to our building, Michelle went to look at the pond, and I sat on a bench and began revising for my exams next week.

"Childhood development. Sounds fun." I looked up to see a man, in his early twenties with blue and eyes and dark hair looking down at my textbook sitting next to me.

"Uh… yeah it's interesting." I responded.

"Oh, sorry, you must think I'm really weird. I apologize for creeping you out. I'm Phil."

"Hey Phil, I'm Marie."

"So, you in school?"

"Yeah, University."

"Cool."

"Do you wanna sit?" I asked Phil.

"No, I don't want to interrupt your studying. See you around?" He replied shyly.

"Maybe." I responded with a small smile.

"Hey May, who's this?" Michelle came up right as Phil was turning to leave.

"I'm Phil, I just noticed her textbook and…"

"Yeah great, come on May, we have to go." Michelle interrupted him, pulling me by my arm back to our building. I turned to wave goodbye, but he'd already left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those of you who read my last chapter. There were quite a few mistakes, and I apologize for that. Hopefully you stuck through, because here's chapter 2! I'm still not happy with my writing yet, but i'm starting to get back into the flow. Expect my improvement to grow exponentially. Also I may or may not have had 4 hours of sleep when I wrote this, so if it's absolutely insane and makes no sense, I'm sorry. Please review if you're not too lazy to, it'd make my day :) Love y'all for reading! _

Chapter 2

Steph's POV

"Well this is it… my flat. Thanks for the coffee." I told Dan.

"No problem. Like I said, I don't mind paying for a friend's coffee. But umm… I was wondering if…" he started, then stopped and shook his head before starting again "… if I could get your number?"

I giggled like a stupid schoolgirl before nodding. He sighed in relief, and we exchanged numbers. I then proceeded to go up to my flat, change into sweatpants and watch Community until I could no longer keep my eyes open. It was only when I could just barely stay awake that I decided to go to bed.

Luckily I didn't have an early rehearsal the next morning. I got myself up at 11:30 and made mac and cheese (breakfast of champions). Then began the debate over what to wear. I decided on jeans, a white top, and a green blazer. I packed up my dance stuff and headed out.

After nearly dying during rehearsal (as always), I was finally able to return home. After icing my blistered and sore feet, and taking a nap, I decided to text Dan. Unfortunately, sometime during my mess of a day, my phone had disappeared. I literally could not find it anywhere. My mom always said things don't grow feet and walk away, but I swear to god it did. I pretty much dismantled my flat looking for it.

I finally found it on top of my fridge (I don't even know) and realized I had three texts. One was from my Martin, reminding me that the rehearsal schedule for the rest of the week had changed, and two from Dan.

_'Hey, I hope I typed this in right, this is Steph, right?' _

_ 'Oh it's Dan by the way, the guy from starbucks, but I can understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again.'_

Feeling bad I texted him back right away.

_'Yeah this is Steph. Sorry, my phone disappeared. Quite literally. I found it on top of my fridge…' _

_ 'Oh shit, phones can fly now. –Dan'_

_ 'Everybody put the phones on lock down! Nobody leaves until every single phone has been properly dismantled and the alien piece destroyed. –Steph'_

It took him a few minutes to reply, which freaked me out a bit. What if he thought I was too weird? Oh god I over did it. Now he's never going to talk to me again. Luckily, before I could go in full freak out mode, he replied.

'_So, do you want to meet up sometime next week? I mean , if you don't want to I understand.-Dan' _

_ 'No, I'd love to! –Steph' _

_ 'Cool, cool cool cool, umm… how about a movie? Not like a date or anything, just as friends? –Dan' _

_ 'Sounds good, don't hate me, but I haven't seen the hobbit yet… -Steph'_

_ 'THEN WE ARE DEFINITELY SEEING THE HOBBIT. GODDAMMIT WOMAN HOW HAVE YOU NOT SEEN THE HOBBIT YET? But sounds good, I'll pick you up around 3 on Tuesday? –Dan'_

_ 'Haha, sorrrrry… I know I'm a failure. Tuesday at 3 it is -Steph' _

* * *

Marie's POV

"What was that for?" I asked Michelle.

"He looked creepy. No one who dyes their hair black is good."

"He seemed nice enough. And I've dyed my hair black before, yet you don't think I'm creepy." I said, running my hand through my currently white-blonde hair with dark blue underneath and in my side- swept fringe.

"Yeah, but that was your emo phase." Michelle replied. I just sighed.

"Whatever, but he was really nice. Awkward, but nice." She just shook her head before disappearing into her room.

* * *

Monday, after my Biology exam, I decided to reward myself by re-dying my hair (I have a problem, ok, I should probably join a support group, I know). I was at the grocery, looking for the bleaching product I always use when I ran into a familiar face, or rather, a familiar face ran into me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just incredibly clums—hey! You're that girl from the park the other day!"

"Uh, yeah… Phil, right?"

"Yup. It was Marie, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"So, are you buying hair dye?" He asked.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I joked, sarcastically.

"It may have been the boxes of bleach in your hands, but I could be totally wrong." He sarcasticed back. (I'm allowed to make words, mkay?)

"If you're going black I recommend this." He held up a box of black hair dye.

"I actually wasn't considering black, I was going to bleach out the blue and make it a pale purple." His face fell a bit, but then he smiled again.

"Well, it'll look good on you, I'm sure."

"Thanks."

We both checked out after grabbing a few other things each. He walked me home, keeping up a slightly awkward conversation the entire way.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" He asked.

"Definitely. I got to go, thanks Phil." I smiled and gave him a quick hug –just increasing the awkwardness—and walked up the stairs to my flat.

And yeah, the color did look good on my hair.


End file.
